Transfer Code
It is recommended to create a transfer code before the maintenance. Guide to create a transfer code *Open the MENU tab, at the bottom right of the screen. And go to Device Transfer / Back Up. ---- *Create a transfer code. ---- * Write down the two codes created and/or copy-paste them to a sticky note. **Your User ID, a 9-digit number (same account = same User ID). **Your Transfer Code, a series of 12 digits & letters. **A screenshot of your phone will not help if you lost it. ---- *Repeat these two steps at least every week because the transfer codes expire after 2 weeks. *Important: Every new transfer code created will make the previous one unusable. *Don't hesitate to store the codes via email to ensure that you can retrieve them at anytime. Guide to recover your lost account *Go to this page. *Then send an empty mail via the link at the bottom of the page. *They send back an email with a link to a form, where they ask. **User ID **In-game name **Rank **Characters/Teams/DS/General informations **Last event attended/Last actions in the game/etc. **The last purchase/transaction data (can be seen in the purchases history on Play Store or the App store) **Do provide detailed informations!! *They return a migration code within 10 business days once the application is processed and their checks done. *Note **réponse automatique = automatic reply **restauration des données = data recovery **ID (identifiant) d'utilisateur = User ID **code de migration de données = data migration code = data transfer code **mot de passe = "password" = transfer code *Enter these codes in your new game to recover your old account (the one related to the User ID) then repeat the steps from Guide to create a transfer code. Guide to link your game to Facebook *Create a Facebook account if you do not have one. *Open the MENU tab, at the bottom right of the screen. And go to Device Transfer/Back Up. *Go to Facebook Linking Back-up and log in to Facebook. *Note the red highlighted "Not Linked" button. (picture in the middle). *Your game is now linked to your Facebook account. *Note the green highlighted "Linked" button. (picture on the right) *Then repeat the steps from Guide to create a transfer code. Guide to recover your lost account with Facebook *To proceed, you MUST have already completed the steps from Guide to link your game to Facebook. *Then REPEAT the first 3 steps from Guide to recover your lost account. *They will reply, asking for specific information. (Note: the content of their request may vary) *Note **achat = purchase **numéro de commande = order/transaction Id **date de commande = date of order/transaction **pierre dragon = dragon stone **montant total = total amount **mode de paiement = payment method *The picture on the right is an example of the transaction receipt, with the transaction data. *Important: write down the information and check them instead of making a mess of your mail. *Once the application is processed and their checks done, they will provide you with the next step *Repeat Guide to link your game to Facebook first. *Then repeat Guide to create a transfer code. Additional Information Stay courteous and be patient! The loss of your account can be frustrating but this won't make things easier by taking it out on someone behind a keyboard, who is just like you!nYOU are not alone! Be concise! Provide detailed information. Category:Guide Category:Data